


MiChaeng//咫尺

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799





	MiChaeng//咫尺

　　孙彩瑛感冒了。

 

　　她是被一通突然打来的电话吵醒的，迷迷糊糊中接了，听到对方略带抱歉地说临时需要她来加个班，即使不情愿也不得不从暖和的被窝里钻了出来，没成想刚穿上拖鞋就打了个喷嚏，手机没抓稳被甩到了床上。孙彩瑛伸手把它捡回来，又在床头抽了张纸巾，这才后知后觉地发现自己的脑袋昏沉得厉害。

 

　　“彩瑛？”

 

　　“啊，我现在去洗漱，半个小时之后到。”

 

　　“不，你等等。”电话那头的人忽然出声阻止，“你的嗓子怎么了？声音听起来有点奇怪，你是不是生病了？”

 

　　生病吗？“可能吧，昨天穿得少，晚上回来的时候可能着凉了。”孙彩瑛把手里的纸揉成团丢进废纸篓，“没事的，我马上过来。”

 

　　“欸！你别别别！”

 

　　朴志效音量陡然拔高，吓得孙彩瑛立刻把手机从耳朵旁边移开：“姐姐，你干嘛啊？”

 

　　“你这不怎么生病的人一旦生病是很不得了的事情知道吗？乖乖待在家里休息吧，不用过来了。”

 

　　开玩笑吧，要是孙彩瑛生病了还被叫到公司加班，让海对面的某人知道了她朴志效还能好过吗？

 

　　“……哦，那我继续睡了。”

 

　　不太清醒的脑袋来不及思考朴志效轻易放过自己的原因，孙彩瑛迷糊地搁下手机，倒头重返梦乡。

 

　　

 

　　这一觉睡到中午，再睁开眼时孙彩瑛暗暗叫苦，不仅头晕没有丝毫减缓，连空着的肚子都开始抗议了，翻遍了厨房还没找到能吃的东西。

 

　　意识不太清醒的状态下洗漱换衣都花了比平时多几倍的时间，看了一眼窗外明媚的阳光，孙彩瑛随意换了一件衬衫就出了门。也许是到了午休时间，公寓楼下来来往往的人甚少，她径直踱到街拐角的蛋糕房，买了一包吐司和一瓶番茄酱。

 

　　今天天气不错，太阳虽大温度却适宜，偶尔吹来一阵微风引得树叶沙沙作响，孙彩瑛理好随风飘起遮住了眼睛的发，视野里迎面走来一男一女。那显然是一对情侣，女孩的脸庞被一次性医用口罩遮去大半，时不时侧过脸去轻咳两声，一看就是病了的样子。男孩低着头盯紧了女孩，敞开他宽大的外套，把女孩紧紧搂在怀里。孙彩瑛怔了一怔，竟然在想以这样的姿势走路男孩会不会不太舒适。

 

　　人行道不算宽敞，擦肩而过的时候孙彩瑛侧过了身子，碰巧听见男孩对女孩的轻声细语——

 

　　“别害怕，我陪着你。”

 

　　孙彩瑛不自觉停下了脚步，回头看了一眼那一双人的背影，惊觉不妥后匆匆收回目光，黯然地垂下眼帘，似乎拼命想要掩饰朦胧的双眸之中随时可能汹涌而出的情绪。直到那对情侣消失在了这条没什么人的街道上，她才回过神来想起要回家。

 

　　幸好没什么人啊，走得好好的突然愣在原地一动不动呆了那么久，要是被看见了该多丢人。

 

　　饥肠辘辘却没有食欲的感觉不好受，回到家的孙彩瑛寻思半天，硬逼着自己吞了两块吐司，喝了半杯牛奶，这才转头去那个专门放药物的柜子里找药吃。虽然自己确实很少需要去开这个柜子，但那人每次回来都会把它整理得井井有条，每个药瓶上都贴好了写有详细说明的便签。她的韩文字挺好看，虽然还是出现了几个语法错误。孙彩瑛一个个拿起来看，没费多少功夫就找到了需要的感冒冲剂。

 

　　药很苦，喝多少水都冲不掉口中的味道，放在茶几上装糖果的罐子也不知道什么时候空了，孙彩瑛弯着腰盯着空无一物的罐底看了一会儿，悻悻地把罐子放回了原位。她站起来，把桌上的两个杯子一起拿到厨房，喝了一半的牛奶被倒进水池，乳白色的液体打着旋儿滚进溢水口，像是卷走了孙彩瑛最后的倔强。

 

　　摁亮手机一如既往看见聊天室有新消息，孙彩瑛没顾得上查看，解了锁点开通讯录是有意识的，按下那个人名字后面的拨号键却是冲动驱使。她愣愣地看着手机上的通话界面亮起，约莫过去了十秒钟，意外地，对方挂断了电话。

 

　　孙彩瑛没有意识到今天并不是对方的休息日，也没有注意手机上显示的时间，她满脑子只有一个念头：对方挂了她的电话。

 

　　这么久以来是第一次吧？

 

　　没什么的，她应该在忙。

 

　　可为什么偏偏是这个时候。

 

　　孙彩瑛无力地躺到了沙发上，她已经出了一身虚汗，几缕被浸湿的碎发乱糟糟地贴在额角。杂七杂八的想法没道理地在脑海里胡乱打着架，疲惫和心酸张牙舞爪地将她吞噬，清澈的双眸蒙上了一层雾气，随即化成了晶莹的水珠顺着脸颊与汗水一同滚落。

 

　　不过她从来也没因为等她而浪费过太多光阴。没几分钟，安静的客厅里响起了那一曲只属于一个人的手机铃声，立刻拯救了孙彩瑛处在崩溃边缘的情绪。

 

　　“彩彩？”

 

　　窗外忽然有风吹过，带起薄薄的纱帘，阳光伺机从两边帘子的中缝溜了进来，正好照到沙发的位置。孙彩瑛眯起朦胧的双眼，一时说不出话。

 

　　“嗯。”

 

　　不舒服的嗓子里挤出来的声音平淡不含一丝波澜，孙彩瑛并不知道自己这样做是想要掩饰浓重的鼻音，还是有着别的什么原因。

 

　　“……”

 

　　名井南躲在小小的茶水间里攥紧了手机，心中没来由地一阵慌乱。开会时手机突然振动，她瞥了一眼屏幕上的名字，竟然是孙彩瑛。按理说，她们有在对方工作的时间不打扰彼此的默契，那么这通电话就一定有原因。于是她破天荒在会议中途请示暂时离开，在同事们出奇一致的讶异眼光下走了出去，躲到对面的茶水间来回电。

 

　　名井南抿抿唇，尽量在确保电话另一头能听清自己说了什么的情况下压低了音量，以免被外面的人察觉。“对不起，刚刚在开会，挂掉了你的电话。”对面没有回应，她犹豫片刻，还是开口问道：“你生气了吗？”

 

　　温和而小心翼翼的语气，几乎是瞬间击中了孙彩瑛心底最柔软的地方。她鼻子一酸，险些再度哽咽出声，握着手机的手用力到指节泛白，牙齿都要咬碎才忍了下来，抬起的手颤抖着揩去眼角的湿润。

 

　　不是太久没有听过这样温柔的声音，前一天还有过视讯；不是因为生病才忽然变得矫情，是日积月累的思念正好借着病中脆弱的神经寻到了爆发点；不是本就可以忍受这令人落寞又无可奈何的距离，只是因为对象是你，是比起对异地恋的厌倦，我更愿意长久深爱的你。

 

　　也许是沉默太久，耳边再次响起了对方试探性的唤声，连带着担忧也完全不加掩饰地从电话那端传来：“彩彩？”

 

　　孙彩瑛迅速调整好情绪，轻声回：“没有。”

 

　　这次换名井南沉默了，半天才犹豫着问道：“你哭了吗？”

 

　　不可能不被她察觉吧。

 

　　“被你发现啦？”孙彩瑛吸了吸鼻子，带着哭腔故作轻松地说，“没什么事，就是突然很想你，特别特别想你，才给你打了电话。对不起，这个时间应该打扰到你了吧？”

 

　　“说什么呢？”名井南皱了眉头，随即又因为心里隐隐的钝痛而放软了嗓音，“你找我不会是打扰，不管什么时候。”

 

　　孙彩瑛一怔，随即笑了开来：“嗯。”

 

　　“你真的没事吗？”

 

　　“没事啦，在楼下看到一对小情侣，甜蜜恩爱的，太羡慕所以哭了。不许告诉别人啊。”

 

　　既是真话，也是蹩脚的谎言。孙彩瑛想，她真的不擅长演戏，如果对方不配合的话。

 

　　“……傻瓜。”无需言喻的默契让名井南没有追问下去，想着小年下嘟囔这话时可能会露出的委屈神情，她情不自禁勾起了嘴角，软软地说了一句：“我也想你，好想。”

 

　　“我知道。”

 

　　因为是你。幸好是你。

 

　　“我不能聊太久了，会还没开完呢。”名井南抬起手腕看了看表，“我今天大概六点钟到家，到时候跟你视讯好吗？”

 

　　“不了，那个时间我大概在画室里。没关系的，你去忙吧。”

 

　　这通莫名的电话多少已经让名井南起疑了，如果再让她看见自己这副虚弱的模样根本不可能瞒得住，孙彩瑛赶紧找了个借口推托。本以为还得多解释几句，然而名井南没有多坚持，只是轻声应了，又不忘叮嘱了两句：“那你记得按时吃饭，换季注意及时添衣服。”

 

　　“知道了，你也照顾好自己。”

 

　　对话到这里戛然而止，接下来就该结束通话了。

 

　　可像是约定好一样，谁都没有先说出那句再见。

 

　　“南。”

 

　　“嗯？”

 

　　孙彩瑛顿了顿。

 

　　“我爱你。”

 

　　习惯用话语传递爱意和偏向用行动来证明，孙彩瑛显然属于后者，因此交往以来名井南听过的诸如此类露骨的情话屈指可数。友人也曾不止一次当着两个人的面打趣孙彩瑛嘴笨不会哄人，名井南笑笑而已从来不会抱怨。今天这突如其来的告白打了她一个措手不及，心口莫名漾起的疼痛显然与羞赧或是欣喜之类的情绪都无关。名井南的手攥成拳，眼眶和脸颊几乎是同时在须臾间升了温。

 

　　“我也是，”她轻启朱唇，一字一句，“好爱你。”

 

　　别难过，我的爱人。你知道我抱不到你。

 

　　

 

　　不知道是不是药物起了作用，挂掉电话后孙彩瑛觉得头不是特别晕了，脑筋也清楚了很多，尽管她的眼眶都还是红的。茶几上摆着的台历不再扎眼，她翻个身坐起来，凑过去数着还没画上叉的空格，一直到后一页用红笔圈起来的醒目的那一块，还有三十七天。

 

　　不远了，孙彩瑛揉了揉红肿的眼睛，在心里对自己说。

 

　　每过一天，都离相见近了一些。

 

　　

 

　　临近傍晚的时候门铃忽然响起，打断了孙彩瑛正在纠结吃什么晚饭的思绪。

 

　　“志效姐姐？”

 

　　“你吃过药了吗？好点了没？”

 

　　“吃了，下午又睡了一觉，已经好多了。”孙彩瑛上下打量朴志效拎着满满两大袋东西的样子，“你怎么来了？”

 

　　“还不是南，我一下班就接到她的电话，让我来看看你，说你好像有点不对劲。”朴志效摆摆手示意孙彩瑛不用接她手上的东西，自顾自拎进了厨房，“我就想干脆来帮你做顿晚饭。”

 

　　孙彩瑛跟上她，追问道：“你没告诉她我感冒了吧？”

 

　　“没有。”

 

　　“那就好，你千万别说。”

 

　　听到这话的朴志效动作一滞，紧接着叹了口气：“你们两个啊，真是。”

 

　　“什么？”

 

　　“她让我不要告诉你是她让我来的，你又不让我告诉她你感冒了。”朴志效边吐槽边把塑料袋里的菜一样样拿出来，怎么想都觉得这两个人是在隔空秀恩爱。

 

　　孙彩瑛却没回话了，安静的房里只听到朴志效洗菜、切菜以及来回走动的声音，直到她以为孙彩瑛早就回房休息去了，身后又悠悠传来了她不明情绪的声音。

 

　　“嗨，异地恋就是这样的，姐姐你谅解一下吧。”

 

　　听上去那么云淡风轻。

 

　　“不会累吗？”

 

　　朴志效回过头来看着孙彩瑛一副魂不守舍的样子，思索再三，还是问了这个问题。

 

　　“当然会啊。”

 

　　

 

　　孙彩瑛多想每晚带着一天的疲惫躺上床后，不是只能独个儿在黑暗中蜷缩着顾影自怜。她多希望听进耳里的声音是名井南均匀的呼吸，鼻尖萦绕的气味是名井南习惯喷在后颈的香水，而自己只需要伸出双臂就能把她紧紧环抱。睡前一定要做的事是为她捏捏肩膀，就算她嘴里嘟囔着你也很累啊也不给她机会躲开，按摩完了可以钻进她的怀里讨一个不带欲望的亲吻，上下眼皮开始打架的时候会有一句动听的晚安落在耳边，比任何安眠曲都管用。即使大雨滂沱没有星星月亮，即使夏夜常有雷鸣电闪，如果同一屋檐下的胆小鬼是两个，彼此依靠也不会觉得害怕。

 

　　这些对于普通情侣来说平凡得不能再平凡的日常，因为首尔到东京长达一千多公里的距离，被迫变成奢求，变成触手不可及。

 

　　

 

　　“但凡她少爱我一点，或者我少爱她一点，可能我们都不会这么累吧，因为那样我们就撑不到今天了。别说我现在病了不告诉她，她生病的时候也肯定不会告诉我，可我们哪里瞒得住彼此呢？如果说换了别人，没有足够的信任和安全感，这样瞒不住也要瞒、知道了还要装作什么都不知道，迟早有一天会完蛋的吧。”

 

　　“可她不是别人呐。”孙彩瑛倚在门上摸了摸自己的鼻子，指尖在鼻梁上停顿。“我们只是不想亲耳从对方口中听到担忧之类的字眼罢了。”

 

　　“我可以一个人捱那么多身边没有她的日子，因为我每天都有盼头，我从早上收到她的早安起就开始期待晚上回家和她打一通电话，我们会互相报备今天做了什么事情，明天上班还是休息。黑夜过后迎接的不仅是黎明，更是一个离见面又近了一些的日子。这样想着，时间好像都过得很快了。”

 

　　“虽然累啊，可是一想起我牵挂的人同样也在远方牵挂着我，好像立刻就有了克服万难的动力。哪怕不为别的，就为了让她安心，我也要好好生活的。”

 

　　“真的，因为是她，我连放弃的念头都没动过。”

 

 

END.


End file.
